


The Nutcrackers

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a dream on Christmas Eve. Only the ending is explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutcrackers

**Author's Note:**

> My 2010 Christmas gift for the Snarry fen. It will help if you listen to the ballet score.

_The Gift_

It was Christmas Eve, and the Great Hall was decorated to within an inch of its life. Voldemort was dead, and everyone else who had been lost in the war was alive. McGonagell and Flitwick danced a dignified waltz, and Ron and Hermione slow-danced in the Muggle manner. Fred and George seemed to have an endless supply of crackers, and Molly jumped and squeaked every time they pulled one. Ginny and Dean couldn’t stop kissing under the mistletoe. Sirius had already dragged Lupin and Tonks off somewhere. The Slytherins drank syllabub and tried to look sophisticated. Hagrid snuggled blast-ended skrewts in front of the fireplace. Even Snape was tapping his foot.Dumbledore swept in to the sound of applause. The young people looked expectant and hoped for extraordinary gifts. And they got them. The Slytherins all received ornate daggers; the Gryffindors all received ceremonial swords. Cedric blew his herald trumpet, and Luna hoisted a banner decorated with a snake striking and a lion rampant.

As a lively march played, the Slytherins and Gryffindors performed a pantomime battle. The Gryffindors posed and swung their swords; the Slytherins ducked and swiped their daggers. The teachers and Order members cheered each side equally. Snape remained at his seat, impassively observing the performance.

Only Harry had received no gift. While everyone else was distracted by the battle dance, Dumbledore led Harry into the shadow of the great Christmas tree. With a flourish, he presented Harry with a small figure of a knight dressed all in black, visor down. Harry hugged the figure and gave Dumbledore a kiss on the cheek.

When Harry emerged with his prize, all the students stopped their battle and came to “ooh” and “ah” over the knight. Luna leaned down and spoke to the figure in a serious tone. Ron poked at it, hoping that it would come to life and demonstrate fighting moves. Neville shared a small smile with Harry.

Then Draco burst through the circle of Gryffindors. Before Harry could react, Draco snatched the knight from his arms and ran off with it. Harry stood there, gobsmacked, while Ron ran after Draco. In the ensuing scuffle, the knight was dropped onto the hard stone floor and his head was knocked clean off.

Harry shook himself and gathered up the two pieces of his broken knight. He glared at Draco and shook his head at Ron. Hermione was already giving Ron a thorough scolding, so Harry had nothing to add. Dumbledore pulled out a maroon handkerchief with orange stars embroidered on it and held out his hand for the broken knight. Harry hesitated, but he handed it to him. Dumbledore carefully reunited the knight’s head and body and wrapped the gaily-colored kerchief around the figure’s neck.

When Dumbledore gave the knight back to Harry, Harry once again hugged the figure to his chest. Dumbledore smiled, and conjured dozens of squashy purple sleeping bags. Almost everyone snuggled in and went to sleep.

_The Battle_

Lupin was squeezed between Tonks and Sirius — all three shared a sleeping bag. Ron and Hermione slept in separate bags, but they clutched each other’s hand. All the Slytherins slept in a tight circle around Draco. Snape laid his head down on his crossed arms and fell asleep right at the table. Harry waited until everyone else was still. Then he propped the knight up, and they sat together in companionable silence.

Harry heard a soft noise, and he whipped his head around. He saw nothing behind him. When he turned back around, he found that the knight had grown until it was a bit taller than Harry. When Harry looked up, it became clear that the knight had not grown. Rather, Harry had shrunk. The brightly decorated tree towered over him, and the sleeping bags had taken on the proportions of mountains. Harry heard the sound again, but now it seemed very loud. The slithering and hissing drowned out the loud snores of his companions. The black knight sprang to his feet, ripped the kerchief off, and drew out his sword.

Harry frantically searched his pyjamas for his wand, only to find that he was now clad in a pink, diaphanous nightgown. Harry barely had time to react to this rather undignified change of outfit because his attention was distracted by the knight’s battle with the giant snake. The snake was deathly pale, and its opaque eyes made it clear that the creature was blind. Harry gave up on finding a suitable weapon, but he would not leave the knight to fight alone. Harry threw his satin slipper at the great snake, which made it turn towards him. As the snake lunged blindly towards Harry, the knight took advantage of the monster’s distracted state and stabbed it through the neck. Harry saw the tip of the sword emerging from the snake’s throat before it fell. Harry nimbly leapt aside to avoid being crushed.

The knight leant on his sword and took off his helmet. As he shook out his long, black hair, Severus Snape gave an uncharacteristic smile. Harry gazed at his knight in black armor. Snape dropped the helmet and looked up and down Harry’s lithe form, which was barely hidden by the sheer nightgown. Then he laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. They spun away with a small pop. The Great Hall continued quiet and peaceful.

When Harry and Snape reappeared, they were in a luxurious ballroom. Harry stumbled against Snape, and he shivered as his body pressed against the cold, black armor. He drew back and wrapped his arms around himself. Snape frowned, and then he nodded.

With a wave of Snape’s wand the armor was banished. Snape was now clad in charcoal trousers of fine-spun wool, a soft white dress shirt, and a black brocade waistcoat that was shot through with silver thread.

Snape handed Harry up to a great, throne-like sofa. It was as squishy as the sofas in the Gryffindor Common Room, and it was decorated in a rather festive mix of red and green. Harry cuddled up against Snape, and Snape put an arm around him. Harry still shivered, so Snape transfigured a cashmere throw and spread it over their laps. Once they were snug, the room was filled with light, tinkling music.

_Dance of the Snow Queen_

The Slytherin boys morris-danced into the ballroom. They were all dressed in white satin with subtle green accents. They pranced and turned as Harry and Snape watched. Harry’s mouth hung open in a rather unattractive manner, and Snape rolled his eyes. As the boys formed a wide circle around the dance floor, the Slytherin girls entered. They seemed to float as they took small, mincing steps. They were wearing sea foam green gowns and singing an angelic melody. Snape reached over and pushed Harry’s chin up abruptly; the boy’s mouth closed with a distinct click.

The Slytherins formed couples and twirled into a tighter circle. As the girls’ voices rose even higher, Draco was suddenly thrust aloft from the center of the whirlpool. His satin suit was blinding white and sparkled with diamonds. The Slytherins carried him about on their shoulders as they continued to twirl in a great circle, lifting him higher when the music reached its climax. Then Draco was gently lowered to ground in front of the viewing platform, and he made a sweeping bow to Snape. He gave a tiny nod to Harry. Then Draco was lifted once again and was carried out of the room by Crabbe and Goyle.

_Chocolate_

As a martial tune began, Ron spun into the room in a series of double barrel jumps worthy of Mikhail Baryshnikov. He was wearing red tights with a golden tunic that only came down to his waist, and he was whirling the sword of Gryffindor above his head. Snape gave a snort of disbelief. Harry stared at Ron’s tights-clad crotch until Snape elbowed him in the ribs. As the melody grew more complex, Ron was surrounded by a swirling mass of Dementors. The red and gold of his costume was barely visible through the tornado of soul-sucking fiends.

Strings and maracas played as a man in a stylized wolf mask loped onto the floor and began to ride herd on the Dementors. As the music swelled, the grey shadows drew into a tighter and tighter circle around Ron—he was no longer visible at all. Harry started to rise from his seat in consternation, but Snape grasped his arm and pulled him back onto the sofa. As the flutes played a merry tune, a small dog made of light burst up from the center of the Dementor whirlwind. Ron’s Patronus bounded higher and higher, pulling the Dementors up after it. As the music reached its climax, they scattered in a great fountain of shadows and light.

When the music ended, only Ron and the masked man were left on the dance floor. Remus tore off the wolf mask and grasped Ron in a fierce hug. Then he turned out his pockets, releasing dozens of chocolate frogs. Ron and Lupin leapt about the room, catching frogs and stuffing them into their mouths. They playfully jostled one another as they chased the frogs out the door. Harry laughed and laughed. Snape sighed.

_Tea_

As a bassoon played a jolly promenade, Dumbledore high-stepped onto the stage. He was wearing a bright orange changsan. Fawkes flew above him in a riot of red and gold. As the music alternated between a lively plucking of strings and a cheery flute melody, Dumbledore and Fawkes each took the spotlight in turn. The bassoon kept time as the two pranced up and down the dance floor. As the flute and the strings came together, Fawkes lifted Dumbledore up into the air by the shoulders of his long jacket, and as the flutes gave a final toot, phoenix and wizard disapparated.

_Russian Dance_

Fred and George each cartwheeled into the room from opposite doors. They were both dressed in harlequin costumes of red and black. The bells on their caps and their toes jingled throughout their dance.

The twins competed to see who could do the most pirouettes in a row: it was a tie at eighteen each. Fireworks exploded around them, and they did Russian kicks in time to the explosions. As the music drew to a close, they somersaulted over one another’s backs out of the door.

_Toy Flutes_

Tonks slunk into the room in sharp contrast to the playful music. Her hair was deep blue, and she shuffled as she walked. When she reached the center of the floor, she slumped down into a heap of robes.

Sirius pranced into the room, leaping and skipping. He carried a toy wolf, and he lifted it up every time he leapt and hugged it to his chest while he twirled. He didn’t seem to notice Tonks until he tripped over her hunched form. Recovering with a somersault, he crept around her and tried to peek at her face. She resolutely turned away, her hair shifting from deep blue to black to an angry red.

Sirius finally thrust the toy wolf into her face and made it bounce in time to the music. Tonks slowly rose from the ground; her hair flashed with brighter colors. Sirius offered one of the wolf’s front paws to her, while he kept his grip on the other front paw. They skipped out of the room with the wolf swinging merrily between them.

_Mother Ginger_

Molly Weasley glided into the room as though she was on wheels. The entire bottom half of her body was covered with a giant skirt, which was decorated in the style of a gingerbread house. The front of her skirt lifted, and the seven Weasley children emerged. All the siblings were naked as jaybirds and were painted as blue as pixies, save for their red hair. They chased and pinched one another and made high-pitched squeaks. Snape burst onto laughter as Molly tried in vain to bend down from atop her huge skirt and control her children. Harry hid his face against Snape’s shoulder, but he kept peeping out at the bright blue and red Weasleys. Harry heaved a sigh of relief when they ran out of the room and Molly swept after them. Snape wiped his eyes with his emerald green handkerchief.

_Dance of the Flowers_

All the girls whom Harry knew from Hogwarts swept into the ballroom. They were dressed in flowing gowns of various shades. They formed a semi-circle around the edge of the room and struck dramatic poses. Then they slid forward alone or in pairs and performed dances in front of Snape and Harry.

Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown approached the couch. Their dresses were poison green, and they did a gyrating dance that was reminiscent of the dance of the Orion slave girls from Star Trek. At the conclusion of their performance, they laid an Akai Ryu Venus Flytrap at Harry’s feet.

The Patil twins danced next. They wore yellow gowns that made them appear terribly sallow and performed a half-hearted Highland fling until they laid a Scottish thistle before the couch. They stuck their tongues out in unison before they turned away.

Cho Chang approached alone. She danced slowly, drooping a bit at the waist. She ended her dance early and placed a single lily in front of Harry. A tear dropped from her eye and sparkled on the lily’s petal like a diamond.

Harry looked sad—and Snape looked angry—until Hermione skipped forward wearing a blue frock. She was just beginning a hopping sort of dance when Ron ran onto the floor and snatched her up. He threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran off with her. She waved and threw a bunch of daisies at Harry as she was carried out the door.

Luna Lovegood was dressed in purple, and she spun onto the floor in an abstracted manner. She didn’t look at Harry, or Snape, or the other girls. She looked at something no one else could see and crooned at it in time with the music. She didn’t stop dancing when her time was up, and Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones had to lead her away. Before she went with them, she placed a bunch of radishes before Harry and gave him a wink.

Ginny took the floor last. She was wearing a golden dress that contrasted beautifully with her red hair. Her plant was Devil’s Snare. She dodged and danced while the vine grabbed at her arms and legs. When the vine finally caught her, it reached towards Harry as well. Snape sneered and sliced the vine away from both Gryffindors with a slash of his wand. Ginny didn’t take time to bid Harry farewell as she hightailed it out of the room. Harry gave the odd pile of plants at his feet a puzzled glance until Snape summarily Banished them.

_Not the Sugarplum Fairy_

The dance of the Sugarplum Fairy began to play, but Snape gave a ferocious glare and the music stuttered to a stop. As the final waltz began, Harry finally noticed that he and Snape were alone.

Harry looked up at Snape and gently ran his hand down Snape’s chiseled cheek. Snape grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him into a close embrace. Harry brought his other hand behind Snape’s head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Snape ran his hands up and down Harry’s body, tracing each angle and curve through the silky, sheer pink fabric. Harry ran his hands up through Snape’s long black hair, pulling him closer as their kiss grew deeper.

When Snape’s hands reached the damp patch at Harry’s crotch and squeezed, Harry gripped Snape’s hair and pulled his head back. Harry gasped and keened while Snape sucked at his neck and continued to knead the silken nightgown against Harry’s erect cock.

Harry scrambled onto Snape’s lap. Snow began to fall on the lovers as Harry rose up and sunk down, rubbing his eager prick against Snape’s stomach. As the music came to its climax, Snape grasped Harry’s hips and urged him to thrust harder.

Harry awoke as his back arched and he came in a wet rush. He was reclining on their couch, in front of the fireplace, and Snape was bending over. Snape gave Harry a soft kiss. Then he smirked and said, “Nice dream, Harry?”

Harry smiled up at Snape. As he reached up to smooth the snowflakes out of Snape’s hair, he murmured, “Yeah.”


End file.
